


Wrap Your Wings Around My Heart

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean play a guessing game, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam vs. Cas, Sammy may be a little jealous, Takes a little while for the real romance to start, Will Dean guess correctly?, freaky dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean already know how they feel... they just haven't told the other yet. Sam is making fun of the whole deal with those two, until he realizes how he feels. And along with having to deal with hunting and keeping the spirit that's haunting him at bay, Dean isn't sure how long it'll be until he cracks under the pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams Suck

Dean had just woken up with chills tingling down his entire body, the blanket thrown across the motel room, and he was on the floor, shaking. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his bare chest, looking around for Sam. Luckily, his younger brother's form could be seen curled up under the blanket in his own bed. Dean slowed his breathing. He didn't want him to hear his rasping and wake up. Dean just didn't feel like talking about why he was up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard. He was just glad that whatever had just happened hadn't gotten to Sammy too. He forced himself to recall his dream as he leaned against the foot of his bed. The metal frame pressed into his back and he was sort of glad he could feel the pain. It let him know that he wasn't dreaming. His hand instinctively moved its way from his forehead, back through his hair. He closed his eyes as chunks of the dream came back to him. 

_"Shhhh... It's okay, Dean. Shhhhhh...."  A dark figure was just ahead of him. It was fuzzy against the glaring light that exploded from behind it. It's voice was mellow and soft and it soothed Dean to the point of feeling numb. The figure came close to him, its long arm-like appendages reached out for him. The numbness started to fade as Dean began to get unnerved._

 

_"What are you doing? Wait-" He tried to push it away, but the darkness wrapped itself around him._

 

_"Dean, it's okay. You're okay. Just relax, I-"_

 

_"No. Who are you? What are you?" Dean wanted desperately for it to go. Just explode into dust and blow away in the wind._

_It was about to engulf him. He felt himself falling, sliding down, like a slide that led to hell._

_"Just relax, Dean."_

 

_"But-"_

 

_"Sh!" It's voice was no longer soft and it was as if Dean had just woken up. He jumped at its harsh tone. "No more questions! Just RELAX!"_

 

Dean opened his eyes and shook his head. Usually, he wouldn't dismiss this as just a dream, but after going to hell and back, it probably was just a dream. Well, a nightmare. 

He heard the familiar  _woosh_ of wings and looked up.

"Cas..." He breathed. The angel stood before him in all his trench-coated, messy-haired brilliance. 

"Hello, Dean." Dean winced and motioned his head to the sleeping Sammy. Cas looked confused for a moment, until his big blue eyes finally followed to see Sam and he nodded. Cas sat on the floor next to Dean, leaning against the foot of the bed. Dean suddenly realized that he was half-naked in only his boxers. The blanket seemed like his only escape, but it was on the other side of the room and Dean didn't want to move. He just pretended that he was fully-clothed and that everything was normal.

"So, what's up?" Dean asked with a low voice, almost a whisper. His eyes never left the tie that was wrapped around Cas' neck. Eye-contact made him feel too vulnerable. 

"I felt your distress and felt that my presence was needed." He paused to look straight and Dean, who couldn't help but to look up at the eyes that were burning holes into his face. Their gaze met, and immediately they both looked at anything but their eyes. Dean returned to the tie. "Are you alright, Dean?" Dean shuddered a little when Cas said his name. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. 'M fine." 

"Your raised heart-beat says otherwise."

"Well, maybe it wouldn't be racing if you hadn't scared me when you appeared outta nowhere."

"You didn't seem frightened at all."

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean, you should know by now that I can tell when you're lying." 

"Shit, Cas! I'm fine!" He almost raised his voice, but forced himself to whisper. "Just leave it, Cas, your Spidey Senses are wrong, okay?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help-"

"I don't need your help!" Cas' face drooped like a puppy who didn't get a treat. Dean looked up again. Damn those stupid puppy dog eyes. His voice softened. "I'm really fine. Thanks for the concern, man." 

"It's no problem, Dean." Cas smiled a little. Cas didn't smile often and it made Dean wonder....

"Hey, do you want to come get breakfast with me?" Cas looked off to the side, confused.

"Dean, you know I don't require sustenance." 

"Yeah, but, it'll be fun just to go. Come on. Just you and me." Cas nodded and stood. He looked like he was about to disappear again, so, Dean pushed himself up quickly and put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "We'll take my Baby."

 

* * *

 

They came back into the motel room with breakfast sandwiches in paper bags and a coffee for Dean, latte for Sam, who was still sleeping, considering it was about 4:30 in the morning. They quieted down in the door way and made their way to the table. They sat down on opposite ends of the round table in the little kitcheonette. Dean took out his breakfast sandwich and chowed down, sighing with content. Cas was staring at him from the other side of the table, which made him a little uncomfortable. The angel's eyes were such a dark blue. The intense stare they always emitted, filled with curiosity and confusion. It was like they were trying to see right through Dean's skin. He felt like they did. The way Cas almost knew what he was thinking, even if he didn't understand all his references to TV shows and movies. Dean caught himself in a staring contest with Cas and was about to say something when someone was suddenly standing next to the table. 

 "Hey, what are you guys doing up so early?" Sam asked, drowsily rubbing his eyes. 

"We got breakfast." Dean shoved the paper bag into Sam's hands. "Here." 

"Jeez. You'd think  _I'd_ be the grumpy one at this hour." Sam sat down and stuck his hand in the bag, emptying its contents. "So, why are you really up?"

"I believe Dean was having nightmares." Cas interjected before Dean could respond.

"Couldn't sleep. Got bored." He corrected. "Well, I woke up on the floor, then I got bored." 

"Dean!" Sam made his signature bitch-face. "If you're having nightmares tell me! None of this 'I'm fine, but I'm really not' crap" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. You sound like me."

"Well, you are siblings." Cas said. The brothers both looked at him simultaneously, then looked at each other.

"Stop doing that!" Dean said. It was creepy doing things at the exact same time. 

"I didn't do it on purpose." Sam bit into his sandwich.

"Whatever." Dean sipped his coffee. He sighed in content. 

"Dean, what are you doing today?" Cas asked. A hopeful look was in his eyes. Dean shrugged. 

"You got any hunts, Sammy?"

"None around here. Why did we stay again?"

"Because when we ganked that werewolf I was tired and we spent the day at the local bar."

" _You_ spent the day there." As if Sam was trying to prove he was better than Dean because he wasn't a day-drinker.

"Oh yeah, you were off helping old ladies cross the street and kissing babies!" Dean said sarcastically.

"Why would you kiss infants?" Cas asked, looking very confused. He leaned over the table, suddenly interested. 

"It was a joke, Cas." 

"Oh." Cas blinked and sat back, thinking intently on something. Dean wished he knew was he was thinking about. There were a lot of things he didn't know about Cas. Probably because they'd been busy fighting demons and stopping the apocalypse to have one-on-one learning sessions. 

"Well then, why don't you start lookin' for some, while me and Cas go have a little fun?" 

"Fine. But, I'm going out first to find a coffee shop or something with a better wifi connection." 

"Sure, but be careful-"

"With your baby, I know." Dean nodded approvingly and let Sam go on his way. 

"What 'fun' things did you have in mind, Dean?" Cas asked. Dean smirked.

 


	2. Let's Have Some Fun

When Cas asked that, Dean didn't know what to say. He hadn't really thought of anything specific. 

"I'm actually not sure." He shrugged. Cas tilted his head to one side, which for a reason Dean knew, but wouldn't directly think or say to himself or anyone else, made him smile warmly. A hand went through Cas' messed up hair as he thought.

"Would you like to see something?"

"What kind of 'something'?" 

"Something I like a lot." Cas' eyes looked so huge, Dean thought they would pop right out of his skull. 

"Sure. Where is it?" 

"Actually, it's two things."

"Let's see them, then." Cas nodded and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, the one that had his hand print burned into it. They both disappeared. 

* * *

 

 Dean felt dizzy and fell on the ground when they reappeared somewhere completely different. He rolled over, his stomach churning, and saw Cas standing above him. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, I should have warned you." He reached out a hand and grabbed Dean, pulling him up. 

"It's alright, man." He stumbled when he stood, but Cas caught him and held him up. Damn, he was pretty strong. Dean looked up at Cas with a slightly embarrassed smile and pushed himself back up, away from Cas' chest. "Thanks." Dean looked around and saw that they were outside at a lake. Green, rolling hills undulated behind the lake, against the light blue sky and the puffs of clouds that were suspended above them. The lake was smooth like glass and made a near perfect reflection of its surroundings. A forest collected to the right of them and more on the left, leading to the hills. They were completely alone except for the birds that flew overhead and one old man who was flying a kite over the lake. They were right at the water's edge with grass up to their knees.

"Do you like it?"

"Woah, man, it's beautiful."

"I agree. I like it.... a lot."

Dean moved closer to where the earth sank into the water and peered into it. His reflection was amazingly clear. There were small fish beneath that seemed to move effortlessly through the water, and barely disturbed the surface. Castiel's face appeared next to his and he looked at the angel's reflection in the water.

"What's the second thing?" Cas stayed silent and just gazed at Dean with an innocent face. Dean raised an eyebrow and straightened his back. He turned to Cas. "Well, where is it?" The angel still said nothing, but opened his mouth as if he wanted to explain something. He just pursed his lips again and sighed. 

"It's... well..." Cas started. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure?" Dean gave him a suspicious look. Why couldn't he just tell him what the second thing was?

"Okay, I will give you three chances to guess what the second thing is, and if you guess, you get a prize. If you do not, I'll take something from you. Not anything large or expensive, it's just something small that I've wanted for a while." Dean was impressed. This seemed interesting. 

"Alright. When can I make my first guess?"

"Whenever you're ready. I will give you until the end of the week."

"Okay. Is it your wings?" Cas' eyes widened.

"Did I get it?!" Dean grinned victoriously.

"No. I just didn't think you'd guess something so... unimaginative."

"So, it's something outside of the box, huh?" Dean crossed his arms and thought for a moment. 

"I suppose." Cas played with the end of his tie. 

"I'll guess again later."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could comment, that'd be great. This is my first story and I would like to know how I'm doing! Also, if you have any suggestions or if you see any grammatical or spelling mistakes let me know!


	3. Second Guess

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from across the room. He was pressed up against the wall, his face red and sweating. He reached out for his brother and squeezed his eyes into blinks, trying to stop his vision from blurring as he was being choked. The spirit of an angry woman was holding him up, an axe ready in her hand for chopping. Dean twisted around from the spirit he had just hit with an iron rod.

He was two rooms away, but sprinted at full speed to his brother, until everything went dark.

 _He was floating. that same darkness that he had in his dream before was suffocating him. It didn't feel numbing or comforting like before. It was choking him, crushing him._  

_"Dean. You didn't listen. I told you to relax."_

_"No!" Dean turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyesi shut. He called out for his brother. He needed to save him. "Sam!"_

_"Your brother's dead!" It screeched and constricted him more. Dean shook his head. Sam couldn't be dead. He was going to save him. Tears burned at the back of his eyes._

_"SAM!" A sudden pain_   _exploded in the side of Dean's head and the darkness began to fade._

The light began to shine back into Dean's eyes. He blinked and his blurred vision slowly started to clear. He looked around, his head spinning.

He was in the motel room. 

Fear suddenly struck him like a punch in the chest.

Sam.

He tried to sit up, only to fall back. He felt a cushion next to his head, but there was hard wood beneath him. He turned to lay on his right side and saw the TV, so the beds were on his other side. Where was Sam? What happened with the spirits? He needed to get up and find out, but there was a splitting pain in his head. He heard footsteps and then Sam appeared over him with something in his hand. Dean sat up quickly and grabbed his brother's arms to keep himself up. 

"Sam?! What happened?" He choked out. His lips were slightly chapped and his throat was sore as if he hadn't used his voice in years. 

"Hey, hey! You're fine! I'm fine!" Sam's hands gripped Dean's shoulders and his hazel eyes glistened with worry. He dropped to his knees. "Come on, lay down."

"I don't want to lay down! I want to know what happened back there!" Dean urged him to tell. Sam pursed his lips and set his brother down, with his head on the cushion, but Dean's grip remained. 

"You just passed out in that old house. Luckily, you dropped the iron rod and I got it before that ghost choked me to death." He looked horrified. "Now, you tell _me_ what happened." Dean let go of Sam's arms and crossed his own across his chest. 

"I don't know." He lied. "One moment, I'm running to get you and the next I'm here." He lifted one hand to gesture to the motel room. Sam nodded and sat up. Those big puppy eyes shifted uncomfortably like he'd just done something wrong. The younger brother stood up and sat on the edge of his bed. A hand went through his long hair. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, still laying down, but his head turned to see Sam. 

"Yeah, I was just worried that the ghost- that you wouldn't wake up." 

"Damn it, Sam...." Dean muttered. "I'm fine, I just probably got hit in the head or something." 

"You didn't have any bumps." Sam shot back. Why did he have to be so observant?

"Maybe it set a temporary spell or something on me to make me pass out." 

"Dean-"

"I don't think it matters, anyway, I'm fine, you're fine and we ganked the ghosts, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." They heard the familiar rush of wings and Castiel was standing above Dean. His dark blue eyes were wide and he instantly knelt down beside Dean. 

"Dean, I felt it again."

"What?"

"You're in need of my presence again." Cas blinked. His plush lips drawn into a straight, strained line. Sam stood up. 

"Again?" 

"That morning that you found us in the kitchenette and-"

"Oh, that's right." One side of Sam's mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"I-" Dean tried to cut in, but Cas stopped him. 

"Are you healing quickly? Would you like me to help?"

"No, Cas, I'm fine."

"But, I'm sure I can help with that head injury." Cas touched the side of Dean's head gently. It glowed beneath his fingertips and Dean's headache was gone. Cas drew his hand back, but was still hovering over him. There was a tingling sensation where Cas had touched him, and Dean just stayed silent for a second, until he sat up. Cas followed his movement with his eyes and was still close to Dean. 

"How many times do I have to tell you about personal space?"

"Right. I apologize." Cas moved back, still kneeling, but ended up falling on his butt. 

"What a cute couple." Sam crossed his arms and couldn't help but smile. 

"SAM!" Dean scowled at his little brother. 

"Sam, I can assure you, Dean and I have no relationship other than friendship." There was a hint of disappointment that Dean didn't pick up on, but Sam did. 

"Aw, too bad." Sam tried not to laugh and Dean's bitch face. 

"Shut up, Sam." Dean said through gritted teeth. 

"So, Dean, I was wondering, since you'll be feeling better soon, we could talk about our game again." A slight smile drew on Cas' lips. 

"Game?" Sam repeated, amused. 

"Sam would you just give me a break for once! We said we'd have some fun while you went to do some research. It's none of your business!" Dean snapped. Could Sam stop being a smart-ass for five minutes?

"Fine." Sam moved to the kitchenette and plugged his headphones into his laptop. Dean turned back to Cas.

"What about our game?"

"I was just wondering if you had your second guess yet." Cas' voice retreated and his lips pushed out into almost a pout. Dean sighed. 

"You eager to see if I can guess right?" Cas nodded to him. "Alright. Well..." Dean thought for a moment. He had absolutely no clue. He knew a lot of what Cas liked, but that place had obviously been special. What could equal, or go beyond that place? Something beautiful, unique, that made him happy. "Is it Him?" 

"Who?" Cas was now more curious than Dean was. 

"Your father- God?" There was a long pause where Castiel just stared at Dean.  His fingers suddenly slid into Dean's hand and held it. It was warm and Dean hadn't expected it to be. He sat up again and raised an eyebrow. 

"You get one more guess." And he was gone in a blink. Dean's eyes lowered and the hand that Cas touched felt cold now. Dean shook his head. What did Cas want to show him? What was the point of having to guess? A feeling of disappointment hung heavy in his stomach. What would Cas take from him when he got the third guess wrong? Dean lowered himself down and curled up on the floor and cushion. Thankful that Cas had healed him. He wondered if Cas could cure his nightmares too. 


	4. Can I Be Cured?

As days went by, Dean kept having those strange dreams, well, nightmares, and they kept getting more vivid. The voice whispered in his ears and last night's wasn't in the usual dark void, but in a torture chamber, where he was strapped to a table. After the shadow-bitch (that's what he called the voice), cut into his chest with knifes and told him that he was never going to leave, Dean woke up, breathing heavily and he jumped because someone was sitting on the edge of his bed.

And it was Cas.

"Cas, were you watching me sleep?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Cas tilted his head and examined Dean.

"I asked you a question." Dean said. He wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead.

"I asked you one too." Cas pointed out. "Yes, I was watching you sleep."

"That's creepy as hell, man. And it's none of your business what I was dreaming about." Cas furrowed his eyebrows and sighed.

"But you were having a nightmare, correct?" Cas asked. Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Why the hell do you even care?" Cas stared at him with big, sad eyes. Dean looked up at him and felt warm. Cas was sitting on his bed, with the covers partially over his lap and over the shoulder farthest from Dean. Why hadn't Dean noticed before? He pulled the blanket off both of them and slid off the bed, moving to the center of the room. Sam stirred a little and Dean froze. "If I tell you what I've been dreaming about will you stop paying me midnight visits?" Cas nodded. "Okay."

Dean started to explain his nightmares about the shadows and the voices and the torture. Cas' face didn't change from it's usual large-eyed stare with a straight mouth. Dean tried to stay quiet for Sammy and kept it at a low gruff voice. When he was finished, his heart was pounding and Cas looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Dean." He said in that husky, low voice of his.

For a moment, looking at Cas, Dean realized just how upset his friend was about it. How much it bothered him. Dean was surprised. "You never answered my question." Dean said.

"What question?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you." Cas answered. Dean flushed red a little, but looked down tp try and hide it.

"Then I have another question."

"What is it?" Cas stood up from the bed and moved to stand in front of him, a little too close, as usual. But this time, Dean didn't mind.

"Can I be cured?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, more cuteness will come in the next chapter and maybe Dean will guess again soon.


	5. Third Time's the Charm

A few days after Dean's second guess, he was sitting in a coffee shop with Sam. It was one of those places where hipster weirdos, like Sam, bring their laptops and write their romance novels or screenplays or whatever, and teenage girls come in giggling groups to drink iced lattes and talk about boys. So, not Dean's ideal place to grab breakfast, but he was too tired to argue when Sam made them stop here.

Sam wasn't writing a screenplay, though. Well, Dean didn't think he was. He was supposed to be researching their next hunt. Sam was too busy staring at his screen to notice, but a few teenage girls walked in. As they were getting their coffee, they kept looking back and the Winchesters and giggling to each other. Dean made the most fake smile he could at them, then turned away and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"Jesus, I freaking hate teenagers." Sam paid no attention to his comment and continued typing. Dean just sipped his coffee, but almost dropped it when Cas appeared. "Dude! You can't just pop outta nowhere with people around."

"It's nice to see you too, Dean." Cas said. Sam chuckled. 

"He's getting better at the sarcasm thing." Sam was paying attention now, out of the corner of his eye. It sounded kinda weird, but he was rooting for those two. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"I've been hesitating, but I feel like now would be a good time to ask you something." Cas turned to Dean. He put one hand on Dean's shoulder.

"What's that?" Dean looked suspicious. 

"What is your third guess?"

"Cas, this is  _not_ a good time. We're trying to do research."

" _I'm_ trying to do research." Sam corrected. Dean waved his hand at him dismissively. 

"Yeah, whatever. Point is, that I am not in the mood for you to be taking something from me when I guess wrong. Hell, I don't even  _have_ a third guess." He took another warm, soothing sip of coffee.

"Oh." Cas looked disappointed. He slumped in his seat and kept his eyes on the table. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dean looked out the window he was sitting next to. 

"Tonight is your last night, so I'll ask again later." Cas was gone again. 

"You're gonna have to explain to me this little game you're playing." Sam looked up from his laptop. 

"None of your business, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam muttered and continued typing. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Dean was in the motel room, washing his face, when Cas came into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. 

"Cas, I still don't have a third guess." 

"That's okay." Cas looked at Dean's reflection in the mirror. "I wouldn't expect you to understand so quickly." He smiled and looked down. "This game was idiotic."

Dean shook his head. "Maybe a little annoying, but it wasn't stupid. It was kind of fun." Cas looked up again with sad eyes. "Can you just tell me what the second thing you "like a lot" is?" Cas shook his head. 

"You couldn't guess it, so now I get to take what you owe me." He looked like a statue, he was so calm. Dean could tell he'd been ready for this for a while. Whatever "this" was. Dean sighed and turned to face him. 

"Okay, what do you want from me?" There was a pause for a moment, when they were both silent and staring...

Then Cas grabbed Dean's face and pushed their lips together. Dean was going to pull away, but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and pulled him closer. Cas' fingers pressed into Dean's temples and the angel's thumbs rubbed gently over Dean's stubbly cheekbones. Dean basically melted into Cas. They finally pulled apart and Cas was breathing a little heavily. 

"Wha- what was that for?" Dean let his arms drop to his sides. 

"You couldn't guess, so I stole a kiss from you." Cas smiled. Damn that was really cute...

Dean started laughing and he put a hand on Cas' shoulder. The angel looked a little hurt by the laughter, so Dean tried to stop. 

"D-dude! That is the most adorable thing I have ever heard!" Dean's chuckling died down, now he just couldn't stop grinning. 

"Uh..."

"So, does that mean that the thing that you "like a lot" is-" Cas cut him off.

"You? Yes." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Wow." Dean's voice got softer, but he kept a straight face. "I like you a lot too, Cas." The angel flushed a bright red color. 


	6. His Walls are Breaking, but So is He.

Dean had only slept once since Cas told him that he 'liked him a lot.' There were many reasons for this sudden insomnia and one of them, was that the nightmares got worse. The night that Dean admitted, shyly, that he also 'liked' Cas, he dreamed that the shadow had Cas and was torturing him. Cas was calling out Dean's name, but no matter how hard Dean tried to find Cas in the winding halls of that horrible dream dungeon, the doors would always be locked. He wasn't strong enough to break them, so Cas' wails kept echoing through the halls and Dean kept screaming back to him. When Dean woke up from that, he was shivering harder than ever before and tears streaked his cheeks. He wiped them away and spent the rest of the night in a cocoon of blankets, trying to forget it. 

From that night on, Dean forced himself to stay awake and it took a toll on him. He was jittery from all the coffee he poured down his throat. He could barely keep his eyes open half the time and when Cas came, yet again claiming Dean needed him, Dean couldn't look at the angel. He just drank his coffee and worked on his guns. 

About a week after the nightmare, Dean was driving the impala to a hunt with Sam riding shotgun (Sam had told him that going on the hunt would be a bad idea, he saw how Dean wasn't sleeping) and Dean started to doze off. His hands slipped off the wheel and they almost crashed into a tree. Luckily, Sam was there to take control of the wheel and slam his foot on the brake, which was hard considering Dean was in the way. Dean jolted awake when they came to a stop a few inches from the tree and he looked around, confused. Sam's eyes filled with both rage, and worry for his brother. Sam got out of the car and came around to the driver's door, pulling it open and grabbing Dean by the shirt. 

"Dean, get in the backseat and take a nap, I'll drive." Sam said sternly. Dean shook his head and leaned against the car.

"I.... I'm 'kay to drive, Sam." Dean slurred. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to clear the blurriness in them. 

"No, you're not. Now get in the damn car, Dean." Sam put his hand on his shoulder and tried to shove him into the backseat. Dean fell into it, but held the door with his foot before Sam could close it. He pulled Sam into the backseat with him. Sam was practically on top of him, but Dean didn't seem to notice and gripped his little brother's shoulders tightly. He whispered in Sam's ear.

"No, Sam, I can't take a nap. I can't sleep. Not ever." He must have been really exhausted, because fully awake Dean wouldn't admit that. "The dreams. Sam. The dark... I don't want..." Dean's eyes were pleading and he pulled Sam closer, taking him into the most desperate hug Sam had had with him since Dean got back from purgatory. Sam nodded. He couldn't hug back though, because he was holding himself up over Dean with his hands, and he was holding Dean's torso up as well.  His long hair almost tickled his brother's face, they were so close. 

"Tell me about the dreams, Dean."

"I can't, Sammy." Dean was whispering, his breath lightly tickled his brother's ear. Sam breathed. He liked it when Dean called him Sammy, and he hadn't done that in a while. 

"They're not real, they're just nightmares." Sam sat up on his knees, Dean still clung to him, his legs in between and under Sam's. 

"No, they're not. I can feel it coming for me, and it's gonna hurt me. and Cas." He sounded like a little child at that moment. Sam felt a knot twist in his stomach at Cas' name. Why did it, though? Why did he wish Dean said 'and you' instead? That's just loony! But, Sam kinda wished that, because it would mean Dean was worried about Sam too, and they would work it out together. Just them. 

"It's okay, Dean. I won't let it hurt you." Sam hugged him back, tightly. He breathed in Dean. Just Dean. That mixture of sweat, oil, and just Dean. 

"We gotta get Cas. It's gonna torture him, strap him to a table and kill him and it's my fault!" Dean started sobbing into Sam's shoulder and they both gripped each other tighter. 

"Pray to him, Dean. He'll come. He always comes back... for you." Sam suddenly had the realization. That little game Dean and Cas had been talking about and all the time they wanted to talk alone... 

Sam decided that he would be the one to save Dean. He would be the one to make the nightmares go away. Not Cas. 

"I love you, Dean." But Dean didn't answer back, because he was asleep, safe in Sam's arms. 

And he didn't have a nightmare this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I added some surprise Sammy Jealousy. This should be interesting, huh? :)


	7. Can I be Cured? 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE GOING BACK IN TIME TO JUST AFTER CHAPTER 4!

"Can I be cured?"

Cas gripped Dean's hand tightly. 

"I don't know..." His voice quivered. He looked down from Dean's large, hazel eyes. "I'm afraid that these aren't just dreams about Hell, or memories of something horrible. It's being controlled by something..."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Okay, well, what the hell is causing them?"

"Again, I'm not sure." Cas had a pained expression and he looked out the window for a moment. Even in the dark and stillness of the room, Dean felt like his head was spinning. He squeezed Cas' hand and rubbed his eyes with his other hand. 

"Can we find out?"

"Yes. But, I'll have to go into your dream." Cas breathed out slowly. Dean nodded. 

"Okay. Tomorrow night." He walked back to his bed and climbed underneath the covers. Cas sat at the table in the kitchenette, watching Dean as he didn't sleep. "We'll have Sam chaperone." 

* * *

 

The next night, Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed. Dean was safely tucked underneath the covers. Sam was standing next to the bed, watching with his mouth as a straight line, his jaw set. His arms crossed. Dean closed his eyes. Cas leaned over him and touched his fingers to Dean's forehead. 

_They were both suddenly in the dark dungeon hallway. The stink of sweat and blood was everywhere. Dean wrinkled his nose at the too familiar stench. Cas took Dean's hand and squeezed it tightly. A smile almost appeared on his face._

_"Come on, let's find this son of a bitch." Dean started off down the hallway. The grey brick walls were sweating with muddy ooze and cobwebs were hanging down. They had to duck their heads in order not to get tangled in the webs. Dean tried not to think about his previous dreams as they crept through the halls. Cas' breathing was shallow and Dean reached over to him, to press a hand onto his shoulder. Cas winced, but relaxed when he saw it was Dean._

_"This place is horrible," Dean said disgustedly. Something flashed in the corner of Dean's vision and he turned around so fast he was dizzy. The shadows made him jump, but nothing was there. Just lack of light. He breathed in and caught up to Cas, who was inspecting every crevice of the halls as he cautiously moved. His blue eyes were dark and almost predatory. He was hunting. Hunting for the thing that made Dean so terrified that he woke up sobbing. Cas was ready._

_Dean, however, was close to breaking down. Half of him felt like curling up in a ball in the corner. The other half was urging himself to be equipped to attack if anything came. What did he mean 'if'? He knew it was coming. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, like how you would describe it in a horror novel. This was just like one. They were in Dean's mind, after all. It makes sense._

_Cas turned his dark blue stare to Dean. His fearless, determined expression made Dean feel a little less exposed. He was with his Angel; his Guardian, and he was there to help his Hunter._

_Dean was sweating even in the cold of the dark stone hall. He could sense the dark presence coming. it was so close. Dean's breathing quickened and he gripped Cas' hand tightly. Cas smiled a little bit at Dean, just enough to make Dean determined. The dim torches that lined the halls seemed to get even dimmer. Cas noticed this and his eyes narrowed. A light behind them flickered and went out.  They both turned around slowly, mouths gaping. The darkness was coming toward them, swallowing up the hall behind them._

_"Oh, son of a bitch!" Dean pulled Cas farther down the hall as fast as they could go. They came to the end of it, and turned right. The lights were still blacking out. The end of this hall was just a door. Nowhere else to go but in. Castiel grabbed the cold, rusted doorknob and practically broke it off to open it. The two men ran in, slamming the door behind them._

_"What the hell was that?!" Dean asked, panting. Castiel had his back to him, looking around the room they'd run into. It was lit with torches in all four corners,  giving it a warmer, orange glow. It wasn't as revolting or dirty as what they had seen of wherever they were. There were dusty chairs and a couch, made from dark wood and velvet cushions. There were things covered in white curtains all around the far side of the room. As Castiel explored, pulling the dusty tarps off of them, some turned out to be statues, or mirrors, or lamps. Dean came up behind him, looking around for something to jump out at them. "Why is all this crap in my brain?"_

_"I'm not sure. Is any of it familiar?" Castiel asked, wiping a finger down the glass of a cracked mirror, talking a line of grime off with it._

_"I dunno. Sorta. I looks like a room in a classic haunted house flick or somethin'" Dean shrugged. He slipped a cloth off of something large. It was a bust of a man. Its cold, empty eyes stared at him, making Dean shiver. The man had thinning hair, most of it puffing out above his ears, and the back of his head. He had a large, crooked nose and thick eyebrows. "This guy looks kinda familiar. I have no idea where I've seen him though." He lifted the bust, finding that it was heavier than he thought, and turned it upside-down. On the bottom, there were initials: J.M._

_"It seems that this could be a memory, therefore, you should have been here before. Try to remember." Castiel suggested. His blue eyes flicked up at Dean. Damn, those eyes. Even in his dreams, they were huge and bright and-_

_"Uh, nope. Don't remember a thing 'bout this." He placed the bust back on its podium, only to have it tip and fall, breaking into small shards of stone. The bang it made as it hit the ground made Dean flinch. "Oops." He immediately turned around and pretended it didn't happen._

_Castiel rolled his eyes at the hunter. "So, how do you suppose we face your... inner demons?" Dean shrugged and pursed his lips. Cas knew that face. That was Dean's "I'm going to do something risky and stupid because I think I'm an indestructible bad-ass" look. "... Dean?"_

_"HEY, ASS-HAT! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, IN MY HEAD SOMEWHERE, SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND JOIN THE PARTY?"  Dean called out, raising his arms and cocking an eyebrow. He looked up at the ceiling. "You sure someone's home, Cas?" The angel was about to speak, when the torches all blew out, one by one. The two men were left in complete darkness. "Well, this is more like it." Dean tried to hide his fear with humour, but Cas knew him better._

_There was silence for a moment, until a whisper and a puff of breath were on the back of Dean's neck. "You're mine, Dean Winchester."  A hand grabbed Dean's, warm and familiar and suddenly, the black was interrupted with burning light._

* * *

 

Dean woke up with Cas and Sam right next to him. It was morning, he could tell. Light was streaming through the windows. They were both staring at him. He didn't feel any different. He felt the same fear of the shadow. 

"Cas, thanks for trying." He said, before his brother or the angel could speak. "But, I don't think it worked. It's still there." He had a feeling the next few nights were going to be rough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU'RE CONFUSED BY THIS CHAPTER IT IS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T READ MY FIRST NOTE. THIS HAPPENED JUST AFTER CHAPTER 4.
> 
> Thank you!


	8. Rough Few Days

Dean was right, the next few nights had been rough. The nightmares no longer featured himself, but Cas and Sam in them instead. It was as if the thing in his head was threatening to hurt his angel and his brother if he didn't get what he wanted. 

"Damn it," Dean was sitting on his bed, face in his hands. He just wished he knew why it was doing all this. He thought of the bust they'd found in his dream. J.M. Who the hell was J.M.?

Cas sat down on the bed next to him. Dean hadn't even realized he'd come into the room. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked at the floor. His eyes drooped, and felt heavy.

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean, I know that you have been having trouble sleeping since we went into your dreams-"

"Yeah, I almost ran my car into a tree." Dean snapped, looking at Cas with piercing green eyes. Even after Cas had kissed him, and told him how he felt, nothing had happened after it. They'd just acted normal for the past few days. Nothing happened, except for him getting insomnia, almost crashing his car, and falling asleep in the backseat as he was being cradled in Sam's arms. 

"I'm sorry, Dean. I really thought that going into your dreams would work... I failed you, and for that I apologize." He stood, about to walk from the bed and into the table on the other side of the room. 

"Cas, wait. You didn't fail me, I was the one who screwed it all up," Dean stood up and moved behind him, close enough to be able to touch his nose to the back of Cas' neck. The angel turned around, unfazed by their closeness. 

"You were just trying to confront it, even if yelling at it was a bit reckless." Cas' blue eyes seemed to emit a glow that made Dean shiver. His eyes trailed down the angel's face and to his lips. He stared as he responded. 

"See, it was my fault." Damn, he felt the urge to pull Cas closer and kiss those pale, soft lips. He'd been thinking about kissing him again, until his exhaustion-clouded mind had pushed away all thoughts except the nightmares and the need to sleep. 

"We were both at fault, then." Cas decided. Dean nodded passively and put a hand on Castiel's cheek. His dark stubble rubbed against his fingertips. Cas looked curiously up at Dean, wondering what he was doing. Dean's hand moved down the rough texture, to his jawline. His chin was lifted, and their lips pressed together gently. Both men closed their eyes, letting the heat of the other's body mingle with their own as they pressed closer, chest to chest. Cas pulled back slightly, releasing himself from Dean's kiss. 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked in near whisper. His eyes moving from Dean's lips, to his darkening, green eyes in quick succession. 

"I'm giving you your second most-liked thing in the world." Dean smirked. Cas shook his head, letting a smile play on his lips. 

"You're my first, actually." He put a hand on Dean's shoulder. The hunter chuckled. 

"In more ways than one?" He asked playfully. Cas rolled his eyes and shut him up with another kiss. This was more heated, more passionate. It was over too quick, leaving Dean panting and wanting more. 

"Dean do you really want to...?"

"Yes." Dean breathed out. He was so sure of it. He'd never wanted something so badly. He wanted to be able to touch Cas everywhere, feel the way his muscles moved beneath his skin, the way his ribs expanded when he breathed in deep. He wanted to know where he was sensitive, and where he could nip to make the angel gasp and writhe beneath him. Dean was dying to know what he could do to make Cas feel good- euphoric even. 

"Come here, Cas." He pulled Cas gently onto his bed, and was on his knees over top of him. 

They kissed again and Dean sighed happily. Maybe he would have dreams about this later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in forever, but a special thanks to my new acquaintance, LizLovesLit for helping me pick this back up again.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. I think I'll continue on with this story! I'm not giving up on it!
> 
> (Also, I may continue this chapter in the next one. This is just part of a filler to keep me on my feet.)
> 
> <3 Jay


End file.
